The Note
by FoxyGamingz
Summary: Sooo..This is my first fanfic. I just got the inspiration from rewatching season 4 again. :P This is angsty/fluffy it's weird, but yeah. *One-Shot* Though I might write more for it if I am inspired or something along those lines.


Myka was sitting in the living room of the B&B. She was wrapped up in a blanket a book in her lap. She had been sitting there for hours reading her book. Remembering the woman who wrote it and trying not to cry. H.G. Wells was a woman of many talents and one of them just happened to be breaking her heart. No matter how many times she told herself not to get close to her; she never listened to herself. Managing every time they were together to opening herself up more. Now her she was alone and crying for a love that would never happen. Helena had moved on to the life of Emily Lake and her makeshift "normal" family.

Myka's tears were silently rolling down her face making it harder to read with each passing second. She knew she should just give up this game she was playing with her emotions, but she couldn't help it. After trying and failing to read a paragraph through her tear filled eyes she threw down the book in frustration. She watched as it as it landed noticing a paper sticking out of some page in the middle. Wiping her eyes she bent down and picked it up. Unfolding it she saw her name written across the top.

_Myka,_

_If you are reading this darling then that means I have chosen the simple life. I never wanted to leave you. I just couldn't handle being next to you every day and not resist touching. I have always feared rejection and if I had to be faced with yours I wouldn't be able to live. After losing my Christina I couldn't lose you. _

_I know that I'm selfish to expect your forgiveness. You have so many reasons not to. I just wanted to let you know in some way that I love you. Ever since we first met that day in my old home I knew. Please, don't think of me as some disgusting creature that you must be thinking that I am right now. I love you Myka. Oh god do I love you. Even if you don't feel the same I will always love you for eternity. _

_With love,_

_Helena_

Myka's tears were falling freely smudging the words on the letter making them practically unreadable. She sucked in air trying to breathe as her sobs chocked her. She blinked trying not to cry, but all of her pent up emotions were free and refusing to be held back any longer.

"Darling, you are going to choke if you continue like this." A voice said softly.

Turning her head in surprise Myka wasn't surprised to see who the voice had originated from. She was standing in the shadows of the room and Myka could barely make out her face.

"Helena" Myka breathed. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you back with Nate?"

"I couldn't take it anymore. Being away from you was slowly killing me."

Myka shook her head. She had begun to accept the fact that she would never see her again. This and reading the note in one day was too much for her to handle. Shaking her head , she stood up from her perch on the couch. She backed away letting the blanket fall softly to the ground.

"Myka darling-"

"No! Helena I can't keep playing this game with you. You have broken me too many times. I can't handle it anymore. You think you have it bad. You aren't the one who keeps being abandoned." Myka interrupted.

She watched the hurt that ran across Helena's face.

"Myka, please let me me explain." Helena pleaded as she walked closer to Myka.

There was a foot of space between them. Myka noticed how during their conversation they had been inching their way closer to one another. Taking a breath she leaned closer to Helena trying to get a whiff of the comforting smell of her. Her scent was a mixture of lavender and something else that Myka couldn't quite put her fingers on.

"Alright I guess I can let you do that." Myka whispered stepping her way closer making them practically touching.

"I..I couldn't be away from you anymore. Every night I would lay in bed and I couldn't fall asleep. All my thoughts were on you." Helena said wrapping her arms around Myka's shoulders. "I know that I have hurt you in the past and I know that I have used all my chances with you. I'm just here for one last one."

Myka laid on of her hands on Helena's waist while letting the other cup her cheek. She could say how much she wanted Helena as well, but words couldn't express her feelings. Leaning in slowly she brushed her lips across Helena. When their lips met a shock went through the both of them. Helena took a shaky breath before connecting their lips again. Letting her hands wander they rested on Myka's waist and pulled her in closer jamming their hips together. Helena put her tongue against Myka's lower lip begging to be given access. Opening her mouth she deepened the kiss letting their tongues explore each other mouths.

Myka felt herself being pushed backwards. Stepping backwards with the force until she felt the back of the couch. Helena not knowing kept pushing until they toppled over. Gasping in surprise she gripped onto Helena as she fell trying to get support.

Bouncing down onto the couch they pulled apart laughing.

"Well then. I guess I had nothing to worry about." Helena said smiling down at Myka.

"I guess you didn't." Myka replied pulling Helena down for another kiss.


End file.
